


An Answer Please

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [9]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James wants an answer - now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Answer Please

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this post in Inspector_Lewis http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/308860.html  
> Take any screen cap from Lewis and a) pretend that you don't know the series at all or b) pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode or c) actually know the scene but try to look beyond the surface meaning
> 
> Image 3. b) pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode

 

“We’ve discussed this at least half a dozen times; have you given it _any_ thought at all?”  James' frustration levels were rising and Robbie’s apparent disinterest was driving him to distraction.  
  
“I _need_ an answer Ro– Sir!”  _Finally, a bloody reaction.  
  
_ Robbie sighed, he couldn’t understand James' insistence on getting an answer now, but if it would shut him up...  He softened his words with a gentle smile, “All right already!  Fine.  We’ll ask Laura to be Best ‘Man’ and Innocent to give you away.  Happy?”  
  
James beamed gleefully, then pointed back at the page, “Now, what about the flowers?”

 


End file.
